Talk:Sensei and Sensibility/@comment-7821194-20130710120804/@comment-7821194-20130711122510
milton:lets go jerry:oh yea go jack milton grabs jerrry they run off the karate king comes into the dojo karate king: mybe i should come back later jack: no wait what are you doing here karate king:jack i seen your alvert and i want youto work in my dojo as a sensi jack:i dont know karate king come on your the bast jack:i am arnt i kim: jack i dont think your ready karate king walks over and wispers to kim shut up i know hes not ready kim: what jack your not ready even this ful said your not jack: kim sh am will i get a free clock and be in the sensi tortament karate king:thats right jack: deal kim:fine jack what about rudy hes in the tortement to jack:al beat him kim:bye jack kim walks out jack: kim wait karate king: i am gonna go karate king walks out jack runs over to kim jack:so you not gonna saport me as a girlfriend whoud kim:thats not it at all jack jack:then what is it do you not wanna be my girlfriend any more kim: i do jack i dont want you getting hert jack: i wont its rudy kim:;so the sensi that taught you every thing jack: who really cares kim:i do bye jack jack:bye xgirlfriend kim walks off crying jack thinks into him self what have i done kim kim goes to the dojo and sets down jerry:whats wrong kim kim:wait tell mr jack comes in milton: what happend between you and jack kim:he broke up with me iem gonna get changed kim walks into the changing rooms jack comes in jack:has anyone seen kim milton:jack i dont thik she wants to see you jerry:jack what happend you and kim were rock sollad she came in her crying not cool jack:i am gonna be the new sensi at the karate kings dojo and be in the sensi dordament rudy:what am gonna be in that tordament jack:i know rudy:jack your not ready jack: yes i am your just like kim dosnt belive in me rudy:jack what happend to you jack:am grown up rudy:no your not jack: i gotta go jack leaves kim comes out at the karate kings dojo karate king:jack what happend your not focused jack: i broke up with my girlfriend karate king:chloe meet your new boyfriend chloe:hey jack jack:i dont want another girl karate king youll get used to her the next day rudy and jack made it to the finnals jerry milton and kim are setting in the stands jerry: whooooooooooooooooo rudy milton:jerry i bet you jacks going to win jerry:no rudy lets but i bet on milton:deal the louzer has to suck all the sweat out of the mats jerry:deal chloe:go jack kim:who are you chloe:jacks girlfriend kim:oh anconcer:now in the finnal here is the sensi from the wasboi warriors the guy whos comersal dosnt funel anyone rudy gelsbi milton:go rudy anconer: and the other connor the sensi from the karate king dojo the one with the musles and great hair kim:oh please anconer:jack brewer jerry:go jack anocer:youve got five mins before we begin jerry milton and kim go over to rudy kim:rudy you can do this jerry:were proud to be your students milton:well be cherring for you rudy:thanks guys wasbie jack looks over at ruddy kim jerry and milton jerry rudy milton and kim:wassbie jerry milton and kim set down and chloe goes over to jack chloe: good luck boyfriend jack: i dont need luck chloe kisses jack and kim looks milton: kim are you ok kim: no iem gonna need a minte kim walks out jack follows her jack:kim kim: what do you want jack:to get back togher kim: jack what about the girl you were kissing jack:shes just a girl from the dojo that my boss told me to date kim: jack you betrued the dojo jack: i miss the dojo i miss the guys rudy and kimmybear kim:al think about it jack kim and jack walk back in anocer: lets begin fight rudy kicks jack jack bunches rudy jack looks over at kim and lets rudy flip him rudy: winner rudy helps jack up jack: rudy can i come back to the dojo rudy:yea jerry and milton hug rudy kim runs over to jack they hug kim:jack thank you jack:so did you think about it kim:does this answer your qustion kim kisses jack jack:yes jerry:lol whoooo jack and kim kiss again milton awk young love rudy: look you can get a photo hey can we get a pic picture man:yes the pichure turns out as kim and jack kissing rudy milton and jerry standing beside them the end what you think the start of myens is up there